Best Friend's Dream
by Midori-Shortie
Summary: A dream Lily and James have about their best friend...
1. the dream

'Come on, Lily,' laughed James. (A 23 year old version).

'No,' James was trying to pull Lily into the swimming pool. She was in her bikini and looking hot in James' opinion.

'Aw! Lils, do it for your husband,' he said doing puppy eyes

Lily let James pull her into the pool. From underwater, lily heard her two favorite guys laughing or giggling. She swam over to James (underwater) and pushed his stomach making him fall (in a matter of speaking) into the water. Lily swam over to the edge and climbed out, walked over to Harry (1 year old) and picked him up.

James walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder looking at their son in his wife's arms.

'I still can't get over the fact that he was born on our 5 year wedding anniversary!' (A.N: July 31st).

'I know, but being in labor for 36 hours, must have been painful. I know my hands were in pain!'

'Sure,' she said sarcastically.

'What? You broke BOTH my hands!' he said defensively raising his chin.

'Yeah, you couldn't hold Harry for 6 weeks,' she laughed.

While they had been talking, Harry had fallen asleep. Lily carried him to his bed, and went and lay down on a beach chair.

'Hey Lils,'

'Hey James,'

'You have no idea what I want to do to you,'

'Oh really,' she said seductively, getting up and walking over to him. 'I think I have an idea.'

'And what's that?'

'Push me against the wall and make love to me senseless.'

'Do you want me to do that?'

'A little,' she said cheekily.

'Really?' he said shoving her against the wall and pinning her arms next to her head. He kissed her softly.

'Isn't it supposed to be hard and rough?'

'Doesn't have to be,' he said kissing her neck, while undoing the back of her bikini.

'Prongsie, Lilykins?' shouted Sirius.

'Ugh, always has had horrible timing,' he said banging his head against the wall.

'James, go see what he wants, then get rid of him and return,' she said going inside, muttering, 'typical.'

'Padfoot, what the fuck do you want?'

'Aw, Prongsie, not getting any?'

'Not now,' he muttered.

'Did I ruin something?'

'Yup, now what do you want?'

'Food and my woman-'

'I'm not your woman, hey James, Lils inside?'

'Yup, and hey Rach,'

'As I was saying, and to let you know Remus finally proposed to Kelly.'

'Finally,' he sighed, 'that all?'

'Yup, I'm going, send Rach out.'

'Ok, ok, just go,' he said walking inside, 'Rach, Sirius is going now.'

'Ok, bye Lils have fun,' she laughed.

'Bye, Rach,' she laughed.

As soon as James was sure they were gone, he pushed lily up against the wall and kissed his way down her neck and undoing the back of her bikini, (both knots) and finally got it undone and pulled it off and threw it across the room landing in the sink. (A.N: they are in the kitchen). He kissed her hungrily and pinned her arms next to her head.

* * *

James and lily sat up in bed at the same time.

'Oh shit!' they said union knowingly.

* * *

_James: (A.N: not POV)_

'Typical Sirius,' he muttered, and then he noticed the "bump" in the blankets. 'I got turned on by Lils? Shit!'

* * *

_Lily:_

'I hope they get married, but me and James? As if!'

* * *

**Tell me if I should write more…**


	2. morning after the dream

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the story:

* * *

**

Next Morning:

'Hey Lils,' he said, and then blushed.

'Hey James,' she said, also blushing.

'Hey, what's with you guys?' asked a confused Sirius.

'Nothing,' they said union.

'Ok, we're going to breakfast, I'm hungry.'

'You're always hungry,' said Remus and James.

* * *

_Later in potions:_

'So why were you and James blushing this morning?'

'I don't know why he was, but um… I had a dream last night.'

'And?'

'And we were married and had a son named Harry. You were married to Sirius and Kelly was engaged to Remus.'

'Ok, well, I'm sending a note to Sirius to ask him why James was blushing.'

Over with Sirius and James; 'what happened with you and Lily?'

'What do you mean?' asked a fully confused James.

'Something must happened between you two, because you both blushed saying hi to each other this morning.'

'Nothing happened.'

'As if! Something happened! Tell me!' said Sirius loudly.

'Ssssshhhhhhhhhhh! Nothing happened, it was a dream I had,'

'Tell!' he squealed.

'You sound like a girl!'

'But a hot girl!' he said, 'tell me!'

'Ok,' after he told Sirius all of it in description by a demanding Sirius wanting to know. A note landed in Sirius' lap.

**R: SIRIUS, WHY WAS James BLUSHING THIS MORNING?**

**S: HAD A DREAM ABOUT LILY AND HIM BEING MARRIED AND HAVING A SON, OH, AND GET THIS WE WERE MARRIED TOO. LOL!**

**R: THAT'S WEIRD**

**S: WHATS WEIRD?**

**R: LILY HAD THE SAME DREAM AND LOL!**

**S: I AGREE**

**L: SO James HAD THE SAME DREAM. I SAY HI TO James.**

**J: YEA AND HEY.**

**L: THAT'S FREAKY!**

**J: I'D SAY!**

The bell rang and they all walked out together including Remus and Kelly. Sirius and Rach walked behind everyone else and held hands. About a week ago they had been up in the Astronomy Tower and Sirius let it slip that he liked Rach and instead of replying, she leaned over and kissed him softly and leaned her head on his shoulder. They'd been together since then, but they hadn't told their friends yet.

James and Lily ran laughing in the Great Hall, and practically fell over the stool and landed face first in food. Everyone was used to this, even the teachers, because they do it every morning, noon and night, the rest came in shaking their heads again.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood and announced that there would be a dance on Christmas Eve. It was a month before. People started talking about who they would take to the dance.

'Hey Lils, don't except anyone's invitation, ok?'

'Ok,' she said leaving with Rach and Kelly, leaving James, Sirius and Remus to stuff their mouths.

'He's planning something,' Kelly whispered to Rach.

'I know,' she whispered back.

'What are you guys whispering about?'

'James,'

'Why?'

'Um… anyone notice he said "say no to everyone?"' said Kelly.

'I did, I did!' squealed Rach.

'Exactly,'

'And?'

'Ugh, never mind,' sighed Kelly.

'I'm library,' said Lily.

'K, bye,' said Rach and Kelly.

'Wanna go see James?' asked Kelly.

'You read my mind,' said Rach, turning around and walking back to the Great Hall. Kelly plopped down next to James.

'Tell me James, what re you planning?'

'Me? Nothing,' he said innocently.

'As if! At least tell; us when?' said Rach.

'Tonight,' he said simply.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I can't be stuffed writing more. Please review.**


	3. asking

**Sadly, I've only got one review for the last chapter, but hey, I'm still going to write this story! So here it is…

* * *

That night at dinner:**

'Where's James?' asked Lily.

'Dunno,' replied everyone.

Dumbledore stood up. 'Everyone, one of our students wanted everyone's attention and asked me to do this.' He clapped his hands once and the teachers, table, chairs and him were moved to the back and replaced by candles and rose petals, (**A.N: its cliché I know but hey!)** all the girls 'awww!'ed and James came out of a door with a black suit on and a single red rose. Rach nudged Kelly and Kelly nodded.

'Lily, could you come up here?' Lily stood up and walked up to him. James got down on one knee and took hold of Lily's hand.

'Lily, will you go tot the dance with me?'

'You told me not to except anyone's invitation, but…'

'But what?'

'I could make an exception,'

'For you,' he said grinning like an idiot, and gave her the rose. Then got up and hugged her. Everyone in the great hall clapped, the girls 'awww!'ed _again_ and the guys groaned, because now if they asked a girl they would have to do something amazingly romantic.

'Thank you,' she whispered in his ear.

'For what?' he whispered back.

'For taking me to the dance. There's no one else I'd rather go with. Come to think of it, anything with.'

'Is that including sex?'

'Yes, virgin,'

'Hey, you're one too!'

'I know, but no one else does.'

'Cheeky!'

'I know, but you love me for it!'

'Yeah, I do, _unfortunately!'_

'Yeah, unfortunately,'

'You love me?' he gasped in fake surprise.

'Unfortunately,'

'Aw, Lils, come on, I'm hungry!' he said dragging her along behind him down to their friends, laughing.

'So, how was it?'

'Amazingly romantic,' laughed Lily.

'Adorable,' smiled Kelly.

'Like someone who loved someone else,' said Remus.

'Soppy, but sweet,' said Sirius with his mouth full.

'Something every girl dreams of,' sighed Rach.

'Sweetage! I'm going to go change. Lils can you come?'

'Coming,' she said grabbing a few fish fingers. James and Lily walked in silence back to the Gryffindor common room.

'So what did you want me to come for?'

'Um… Lils, you may hate me for asking this, but how would you feel about losing your virginity after the dance?' he asked quickly.

'You mean that night and to you?' she asked in shock.

'Um… yea, you said that you would rather do it with me and there's no one I'd rather lose mine to than you,' he said quickly.

'Ok, one question, ok, two questions.'

'Anything.'

'One, are you going to tell Remus and Sirius, and can I tell Rach and Kelly?'

'Yes, I tell them _almost_ everything and yes.'

'Two, you going to use condom?'

'Already have,' he said as he pulled one out of his pocket.

'Okay, I'll wait for you to change then we can go back and eat. I'm hungry!'

'Same! I'll be right back!' he was back 30 seconds later.

'I thought it would take longer.'

'Nope, all I had to do was take off the jacket and pants and shove jeans on and leave my top untucked.'

'Well, don't take anything by this, but you look hot!'

'Um… thanks.'

'Welcome,' she said, 'um… should we go get food/'

'FOOD! PRECIOUS FOOD!' James yelled as he ran towards the Great Hall with Lily behind him.

James, as usual, fell over the stool and almost landed face first in the food.

'How can he eat like that?' asked Kelly.

'How can Sirius eat like that?' asked Remus disgusted.

'Good point,' she said nodding her head.

'Thought so, so, James did you ask her?'

'Yeah,'

'And?'

'Tell you later,'

'Ok,'

'Aw! Come on James,'

'No, I don't want you blabbing!'

'Fine!' he said shoving cake into his mouth.

* * *

**Later that night:**

'So, Lils, what was Remus talking about?'

'When?'

'So, James, did you ask her? Ring a bell?'

'Yeah, he asked if I wanted to lose my virginity to him on Christmas Eve.'

'Are you going to?'

'Um… yeah, there's no one else I'd rather lose it to than him.'

'Because you love him,'

'As a friend, yes,'

'Sure,' she said sarcastically.

'It's true. He's my best friend!'

'Soon you will want to be more!'

'As if!'

'It's true.'

_While with James:_

'So Prongs?'

'So?'

'What did she say?' ask Remus.

'Yes,' he said simply.

'So, Prongsie and our Lily Flower are growing up and finally getting together,' he said fake tearing up and rubbing his eyes.

'We are having sex, not getting together.'

'Soon you will be!'

'As if!'

* * *

**That's all for now! Review my little pplz!**


	4. the dance

The next month pasted incredibly fast. The girls made their dressed and Sirius and Remus bought their suits and corgettes.

The night of the dance, the girls finished getting ready and hour before they were supposed to meet the guys. Lily's dress was white satin, strapless. Had a hole in the back and was 4 inches above her knees. She had her hair flowing down her shoulders and back, and the only make up she was wearing was clear lip gloss. Rach's dress was black and floor length. It was low cut and halter and dipped to jus above her ass. Kelly, did something a little different, she was her roxy jeans and a funky tee with 'IF YOU DON'T KNOW ME, LEARN ME!' on it. Rach, of course, was going with Sirius. Kelly was going with a guy in Gryffindor called Brandon and Remus was going with a girl called Karishma.

Kelly went down first, and Sirius said, 'learn you how?' and she walked over and whacked him. Karishma came down next and Remus' jaw dropped. She was wearing a black dress, halter, and long black gloves and above the knee black boots. Her black hair flowed down her back.

Rach was next. When Sirius saw her, he gripped James' shoulder to stay standing.

'Holy shit! Rach, I didn't know you could look so good!'

'Thank you, not bad,' she said looking him over.

'Where's Lily?' ask a curious James.

'Right here!' she said as she came into view.

Sure, James had seen her in a short dress before but ever since that dream (Chapter 1) he had been thinking about Lily differently, so he fainted.

'James!' Lily screamed as James collapsed.

'Lily, calm down. I think I know why he fainted.'

'Why?' she said a little calmer.

'Because of the way you look, darling, that's hot!'

'Thanks,' she said blushing and looking at Rach.

'Remus, help here,'

'Oh, right.' And he muttered a spell that would wake James up.

'Hey Lils, hey people,'

'Dude, you fainted!'

'Huh?'

'You fainted, right after you saw Lils here.'

'Why?'

'Look at her!' James looked at her and blushed.

'Oh.'

'Yeah, come on, let's get to the dance and then we get to home, well, if you're going.'

'I'm not,' said Lily.

'Neither,' said everyone, but Karishma and Brandon.

'I am,' they said quietly. **(A.N: don't ask me why! Cause I got no idea!)**

'Ok, well, come on,' shouted Sirius, and everyone walked out with their partners.

**(A.N: ok, well, I'm not going to go on about what happened at the dance, they danced, drunk pumpkin juice, boring old dance!)**

After the dance, Brandon and Karishma left for hogsmeade. (It was 10.30) Sirius and Rach asked if they could talk to everyone.

'Um… we are going out,' said Sirius nervously.

'How long?' asked Kelly.

"One month and one week,' said Rach.

'What took you so long?'

'For what?'

'To tell us, dumbass!' said Lily loudly.

'Oh, dunno.'

'Can we go now?'

'Ok.'

'First, I got to do something.'

'What?'

'This,' she squealed and jumped on Rach and hugged her. 'Ok, I'm done now, bye.'


	5. room of requirements

Chapter 5.

James and Lily walked to the Room of Requirements in awkward silence.

'ugh, why is this so awkward?' asked Lily frustrated.

'because we are planning on having sex?' James guessed.

'maybe.' By now they were in front of the gap of wall. Lily walked in front of the wall until a door appeared. James held it open for for her.

'thank you, kind sir,' joked Lily.

'your welcome, fair lady,' joked James back. Inside was a couch, tv, bed and a door which they assumed lead to the toilet. James went and flopped onto the couch, so he was lying down. Lily went and sat on him.

'hey!' he exclaimed.

'what?' she said in fake innocence.

'get off, you're heavy!' he said trying to push her off.

'no, you're comfy.'

'I think there was a compliment in there, but get off!'

'how about I even my weight?'

'how do you plan on doing that?' instead of answering, she lay down on him.

'better?'

'a little, you're still heavy!'

'hey! You're heavier than me!'

'cause I got muscles.'

'really, show!' she said seductively. (A.N: I know she's his friend, but hey!)

'why would you want to see me?' he said seductively back.

'to see if you have a hot body like Sirius.'

'he's really pale!'

'its still hot! So some!' she nagged and started pulling his top up.

'hey! I can do it myself! As he finished taking it off.

'not bad,' she said, than added, 'hmm.'

'what?'

'are you a good kisser?'

'from girls I've kissed they au so.'

'prove it.'

'I will, if you take your top off.'

'fine,' and she pulled her top over her head and tossed it on the flooor. 'so?'

'so what?'

'my kiss.'

'how do you flip over and not land on the floor?'

'why?'

'cause I hate being on the bottom, so how?'

'well, I could get up, and then you get up, I lie back down and you lie on top.'

'I mean without getting up!'

'um… then try so I'm against the back of the couch?'

'ok,' he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and moved so they were on their sides and then James fell on the ground taking Lily with him and then Lily kept rolling until she was on the ground and James was on top.

'well, you got what you wanted.'

'yeah, but we are on the floor.'

'true, prove it.

'what?'

'kiss.'

'oh,' and he leaned in and kissed her softly. Their lips moved together slowly. James crept the tip of his tongue over her lip. She opned her mouth and James bit her bottom lip softly and then slipped his tongue in her nouth a little and touched the tip of his tongue to hers, and gently pulled away and kissed her neck softly once. Lily sighed. She opened her eyes.

'wow!'

'good?'

'no.'

'huh?'

'it was amazing and you taste like heaven!'

'why, thank you, you taste like chocolate!'

'I ate some before.'

'so what does heaven taste like?'

'milk and dairy milk chocolate.'

'true.'

'kiss me!' she demanded. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

He pulled away. 'do we have passion or spark?'

'how about we test it? We kiss each other with whatever we feel for each other.'

'ok,' they leaned in and kissed hard and passionately. Lily rolled them over so she was on top and straddled him, with her hands next to his head. She rubbed herself against him slowly. His hands were on her hips and were making little circles. They moaned. Lily pulled away breathing hard.

'does that answer your question?'

'yeah, how do you-'

'feel about you?'

'yeah so?'

'um… you hungry?'

'course, but you never – oh.'

'I'm hungry,' she said as chocolate and milk appeared.

'you love me, as more than a friend?'

'yeah, what about you?' she said quietly.

'since when?'

'since, dunno. What about you?'

'um…'

'oh my god! I gotta go,' she said running out after grabbing her top.

'LILY!' he yelled after her.


	6. aftermath of telling

Chapter 6.

Lily's POV:

When I got back, I flopped face first onto my bed, practically crying my eyes out. Kelly and Rach (who I guess, were waiting for me) came over and hugged me. When I finally was able to talk I told them all that had happened. I thought I would show them. I changed into my pajamas and we walked to Dumbledore's office (A.N: no one is going to see them). We walked into his office and Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his pajamas, (they had socks on them).

NORMAL POV:

'What can I do for you, Miss Evans, Miss Whales and Miss Smith?'

'Um… I want to show them what happened tonight.'

'Between you and Mr. Potter?' she nodded.

'Miss Evans, think of what happened,' he touched the tip of his wand to her temple and pulled slowly. And put it in the pensive. Rach, Kelly and Lily were next in the Room of Requirements and watching what James and Lily did.

When they were again standing in Dumbledore's office:

'Oh, Lils,' cried Rach hugging her. Lily was now crying again.

'Thank you, Professor Dumbledore,' thanked Kelly.

'You're quite welcome, Miss Smith.'

They walked back to the Common Room and found James, Sirius and Remus (Peter is asleep! A.N: I hate him!) on the couch staring at the embers of the fire. All heads whipped around when the portrait hole opened. Remus was Lily had been crying and jumped up and hugged her. She cried into Remus' shoulder. She soon fell asleep with Remus still hugging her. He skillfully scoped her up and carried her up to her room with Rach and Kelly behind him.

James POV:

'Oh shit!' I had to find Sirius and Remus. I had to tell them what happened, but when I got there I told to follow me. We went and saw Dumbledore. He showed them the pensive and then we were in there watching, and then out again.

'Man, James, what Lily did was hot!'

'Typical Sirius!' I muttered.

'Why didn't you say something other than "um…"?'

'I just found out my best friend loves me as more than a friend, what was a suppose to say?'

'Good point.'

'Yeah.'

**A.N: sorry for the short chapter but couldn't come up with anything else. Review please!**


	7. christmas

_Back to present: _(A.N: not that we went out of it. I dunno.)

'Thanks Remus.'

'No problem, where you been?'

'Dumbledore's office.'

'And you saw what happened?'

'Yeah, how'd you know?'

'James showed us as well.'

'Oh.'

'James is actually in love her. He figured it out just before you came in.'

'Aw! And I saw the look he gave her when he saw her. He looked so sad and looked like he was going to cry. It's so sad Lily cried herself to sleep.'

'It is. She probably thinks he only loves her as a friend. Poor them.'

'Yeah, go tell him to be by the lake tomorrow or this afternoon, I should say, and we will take care of everything. Go!'

'I'm going,' he said. He walked down and told James what he had just been told and then told him to go to bed.

'Kells, what are we going to do?'

'Well, we could blindfold Lils and then make her change into the sexist outfit ever?'

'Sounds good.'

'Ok, I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted.'

'Same night pplz!'

'Night and they were asleep 3 seconds later.

* * *

The next morning; Lily woke up and wondered why she wasn't with James, then she remembered why. She had told James se loved him. Then she remembered it was CHRISTMAS and jumped out of bed. Nothing was going to spoil it.

When she got down stairs, Sirius was all jumpy and excited as always.

'Yay! Lils is here! Now can we open them?' he pleaded.

'Yes, Sirius,' laughed Remus, who grabbed his present for Sirius. Everyone else grabbed theirs for him too, and put them in front of him. Sirius chucked his presents for them at them.

Rach's present from Sirius was a ring. It was silver and had light pink, light blue, light green and silver diamonds all the way around it. She jumped up and onto Sirius and kissed his neck, then his mouth passionately. James and Lily watched and smiled sadly. Remus noticed this, but said nothing. Everyone exchanged gifts.

Sirius got James; Firewhiskey and chocolate; Remus; a book he had been wanting for ages; Lily; Firewhiskey and a CD, and Kelly, 2 CDs and butterbeer.

Remus got Lily; a pair of pyjamas (black tank and white short shorts), James; a pair of black boxers and an armband, Sirius; a cake and coke, ach; a necklace he'd made, and Kelly; a box of chocolates and a magazine.

Kelly got Lily; a bracelet and some fluffy slippers, Rach; pyjamas (light pink tank and white pyjama pants), James; 2 CDs, Sirius; Firewhiskey, and Remus; a nature CD to relax him, and a note saying she was an animagi.

Rach got Sirius; Firewhiskey, and black pyjama pants and on the ass of them flashed "RACH'S LOVER" in white, Lily; a top and earrings, Kelly; a pair of jeans and chocolate, James; an ornament of a snitch enchanted to fly and Remus; chocolate and a note saying she was an animagi.

James got Sirius; a blow-up doll, Remus; another book he wanted, Kelly; an ornament of enchanted fairies, Rach; some lip gloss (Lily helped) and a pair of earrings, and Lily, he got her a necklace, cellphone and a huge hoody she'd been wanting.

Lily got Rach; some jeans and a few posters, Kelly; a couple of CDs and posters, Sirius; butterbeer and some deodorant, Remus; a couple of boxers, a CD and note saying she was an animagi, and James, a silver beaded necklace (a manly one), a pair of pyjama pants, and a promise ring to be best friends forever.

'Thanks James, the necklace is beautiful, the cell is just what I wanted and your huge grey hoody? I thought you couldn't bear to separate with it?'

'Maybe, it needs a new owner?' he asked sadly.

'Guys, thanks. You don't know how much I appreciate this. What animals are you?'

'Huh?' chorused James and Sirius.

Instead of answering, Rach turned into a Golden Lab, Kelly; a wolf and Lily; a doe. They knew no one was going to see them so James and Sirius changed too. Lily walked up to James and nuzzled his neck and he nuzzled her back. Rach and Sirius bounded upstairs and Kelly lay in Remus' lap.

James and Lily turned back. 'We know what they are going to do,' laughed James. Kelly, who was still a wolf, just nodded her head. Lily and Remus laughed and agreed.

'James, can I talk to you?'

'Yeah and they walked towards the tree. 'What is it?'

'I'm sorry.'

'There's no need to be sorry.'

'Uh, guys?'

'yeah?' they chorused.

'look up.' They looked up, and aboe them was a huge bit of mistletoe. 'seeing as its rather big, I think you actually have to do it longer or deeper, I dunno.'

'crap,' muttered a blushing Lily.

'come on, guys, its not like we haven't seen it before.'

'thanks,' he blushed. James took a step forward and leaned down, looking into Lily's eyes, and touched their lips together. He placed his hands on her hips. James suddenly pulled Lily's hips to his. Lily moaned softly, only so James could hear. Slowly, Lily pulled back.

'think of your parents or you and Sirius doing it,' she whispered.

'EW!' and his face screwed up in disgust.

'better?' she was still whispering.

'you should know,' he laughed softly, but his voice still held his disgust.

'yeah, can you let go of my hips now?'

'oh… yeah,' and he let go and stepped back and blushed all at once.

'thanks, and I'm sorry,' and she walked to her dorm.

* * *

Kelly, who had changed back and was still in Remus' lap, got up and followed her up the stairs. When she got up the stairs and walked over to Lily's bed, she found Lily lying face down crying.

'Lils, why are you crying?' as she sat down. Lily turned over and hugged her pillow to her chest, and sat against the headboard. 'Lils?'

'hmmm…'

'why are you crying?' she asked again softly.

'I don't know, all I know is that I love him and he doesn't.'

'Lils, its ok, everything will work out.'

'how do you know?'

'because if me and Remus can get together, you and James can.'

'you and Remus?'

'yeah, didn't you notice I was sitting in his lap as a human?'

'no, so… are you together?'

'yeah, while you and James kissed for 5 minutes we talked and managed to sneak a kiss.'

'oh.'

'yeah, so get dressed! I'm starving!'

'ok, I'm going and me too,' she laughed. She shoved on her favourite jeans, a white tank and James', well now hers, grey hoody. She brushed her hair and shoved it into a quick messy bun and pulled a few strands around her face, and put in some diamond studs. And they walked to the great hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Remus and James… Kelly had left the door open a crack and they could hear what Kelly and Lily were saying.

'she's crying because of me/' he whispered sadly.

'sounds like it,' replied Remus, and continued listening.

'you and Kelly?'

'uh… yeah.'

'sweet…'

'5 minutes? We were kissing for 5 minutes?'

'yeah.'

'5 minutes of heaven and discomfort.'

'discomfort?'

'uh… yeah,' blushed James, and Remus laughed.

'is she really that good?'

'yup,' he sighed.

'come on, we better get dressed,' and he dragged a dreamy eyed James up the stairs.

* * *

Lily and Kelly sat down and grabbed bacon, eggs, chips, hash browns, and sausages. When James and Remus came in they were on their 3rd full plate.

'hey guys, how many plates you had?' asked Remus.

'this is our 3rd,' answered Kelly, with her mouth full. 'what?' at the guys' expressions. The guys' jaws had dropped and they had bacon bits half way to their mouths.

'3rd?' they asked.

'ya, why?' the girls answered.

'no reason,' they replied, and they ate together. The girls had their 3rd and a 4th until they were full and the guys had 6 plates. They walked slowly back to the common room, carrying a basket of food for Sirius and Rach. They walked up to the Boys Dorm, and opened Sirius' curtains. They were asllep with Rach's head on Sirius' shoulder and her hand on his chest and Sirius' arm around her waist over the blanket, (the were covered!) Rach's blonde/brown, shoulder length hair was spread over the pillow. Remus looked around and saw clothes scattered all around her room.

'hey guys, maybe we should let sleep. They must be tired.

'why?'

'look around,' everyone looked around.

'oh,' everyone realized, and they all walked out and went to Hogsmeade. They ordered butterbeer and they were all talking. Kelly whispered something to Rach and she nodded.

'hey Sirius, wanna go do something?'

'sure.'

'what about you, Remus?'

'I'm up for anything,' and all four got up and walked out but went separate ways.

'so… what are we going to do?'

'Honeydukes?'

'candy, dude!' she said, as if it was obvious, as she jumped up and ran out the door, leaving James to follow her. She opened the dor and inhaled the sweet smell of candy and bounce over to the chocolates. James followed her in, laughing.

'typical,' he muttered.

As usual, James was Lily's candy carry man. 'Lily?' he asked from under all the candy.

'yeah?'

'how much more are you going to buy?'

'one more thing, I promise.'

'you very milky chocolate.'

'yup,' and bounced over.

After they paid for the candy, James was still carrying everything, walked back to the castle. James dumped all the stuff on her bed and saw Kelly and Rach grab Lily. Remus and Sirius grabbed James and took him to the lake. There was a basket and a blanket and a single candle and a lily. The snow beneath the blanket was magiced to stay frozen, and the area around the blanket was magiced to be warm. Remus and Sirius had disappeared and James could see in the distance, Kelly and Rach bringing Lily.

When they got there, Lily was wearing the same as before, but her lip gloss had been reapplied and had light purple eye shadow on.

'Guys, why am I here?' asked a blind-folded Lily.

'To do what you were supposed to do last night,' said Rach.

'Does that mean James is here?'

'Yes,' answered both.

'Where are we?'

'By the lake,' answered Kelly.

'Won't anyone see us?'

'No, there's an invisibility charm around you guys.'

'Oh, can you take this off now?'

'Yup and they muttered a spell.

When Lily opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was James' hazel eyes.

'Are you guy going to leave?' he asked, eyes locked with Lily's.

'Leaving.'

* * *

**There you go. Enjoy and review.**


	8. i love you too

'Lils?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you, as more than a friend, and I figured it out last night just before you came in crying,' he said quickly.

'Really?'

'Yes, I love you Lily Potter.'

'What?'

'Huh?'

'Did you say Lily Potter?'

'Uh… I think so.'

'One question.'

'Yup.'

'Do you want me to be?'

'What?'

'Lily Potter? Do you want me to be Lily Potter?'

'In future, maybe, but right now, I would,' as he kneel on one knee, 'like you to be my girlfriend, will you?'

'Yes, James,' and hugged him.

'First kiss, as a couple, but still best friends?' she nodded, and leaned in and kissed him softly. They were kneeling and James slowly lowered her down. They continued kissing, James' torso was on her and the bottom half next to her. James slowly pulled away and trail soft kisses down her neck. Lily slowly slowly pulled down the zip of the hoody and took it off.

James slowly took off his dark blue hoody and his white shirt. James leaned back down and kissed her again. He leaned on his right arm and drew small circles on her stomach. He pulled her top up, but not over her bra and continued the circles and they were still kissing. Lily moaned softly, and pulled away slowly.

'James?'

'Yeah?'

'Maybe, we should wait, we will still be friends, right?'

'Ok, and how could we not?' he laughed.

'No idea, and thanks,' she laughed.

'Your welcome.'

'I really like that circle thing.'

'What circle thing?' she pointed to her stomach. 'oh.'

'It's really nice and relaxing.'

'Good.'

'Wanna eat?'

'Ya huh!' and they sat up and ate a lot!

* * *

They put their hoodies and shirt back on and walked back to the common room. They lay down on the couch together (James against the back on his side and Lily on her back and James drawing circles,) and an owl flew in and landed on James' hand and stuck its leg out towards Lily. 

'What is it Lily?'

'I don't know,' she untied it patted the owl before it flew away. She unwrapped it and opened it. In a small emerald box was a greenstone ring with tiny diamonds in it. 'James?' she asked with a question in her voice.

'Yes, it's a promise ring and maybe later be a wedding and/or engagement ring.'

'Of course, I love it, and you.'

'I love you to0.'

'What's your promise?'

'To love you and make you happy forever, and to be your best friend forever.'

'Aw! You going to put it on?'

'Sure,' he pick up the ring and slid it onto her finger, and then continued draw circles on her stomach and stared into the fire.

Rach, Sirius, Remus, and Kelly walked in and watched Lily sleep and James just watching her, and still drawing circles on her stomach. Rach went and got a blanket and covered James and Lily. James looked up and smiled when Rach pulled it over them. Rach pulled Sirius up the stairs. Remus and Kelly had already gone up. James fell asleep watching Lily sleep, with the fire burning strong… like their love…

* * *

**Review please…**


	9. sleep

_**Chapter 9:**_

**The next morning:**

James and Lily woke up to Sirius poking them.

'What?' asked James groggily, rubbing his eyes.

'Get up!' shouted Sirius.

'Why? And turn the volume down a bit.'

'It's boxing day!'

'And?'

'We are having a snow fight after raiding the kitchens for chocolate muffins and milk! Come on! UP! UP!'

'Ugh! Sirius, can you leave us alone, we're tired, we'll come out soon,' he said lying back down.

'Aw! You guys are no fun! I'll leave you to your "sleep",' he grumbled and stomped out, leaving them to sleep.

'Wanna come sleep in my bed? Its much more comfortable tan this couch, and there's more space and warmth.'

'Ya. Go up, I'll just change,' she said sleepily, getting up and walking up stairs. James got up and walk to his dorm and took off his jeans, and shirt. He climbed into his bed as Lily came in, in a white tank and black pyjama pants with enchanted moon and stars on them. She climbed in and hugged him.

'James.'

'Ya.'

'I been meaning to ask for ages, how can you wear only boxers to bed?'

'It used to be any cute girls I meet in my dreams, but now its habit.'

'What cute girls do you meet in your dreams?'

'Well, it use to be Jane, Dawn, Rory, but now its you, you, and you,' he said huskily climbing onto her.

'Oh really? My dreams are of Remus, Sirius and you.'

'Really? Now we are going to have to change that, now aren't we?' and he started tickling her.

'Stop! Stop!' cried a laughing Lily.

'Huh?' joked James.

'James, please, stop!' she panted, still laughing.

'Why?' and then Lily managed to flip them over, and started tickling James, who started wriggling.

'Not so good now? Huh?' laughed Lily.

'I surrender!' James cried.

'Good!' and she unstraddled him and lay back down next to him.

'Can I go to sleep now?' he said sleepily, as he pulled the blankets over them.

'Please,' she said as she snuggled down next to James and closed her eyes.

'Thank you.' They slept for the next 6 hours. They woke up about 2.30 and were full of energy. They changed and went for lunch in the kitchens. They ate chips and fish fingers and pumpkin juice. They went and found the two couples making out behind two trees. Lily and James made some snowballs and then…

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
